Kilosko
by cutey-over-here
Summary: Buffy patroles in the graveyard. I suck at summaries!


A/N: Hi guys this is my first story so be kind all reviews are welcome even bad ones well not to bad!

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters only kilosko.

Part One.

Kilosko

     The night was drawing to an end, as was Buffy's patrolling. A sign of light and she was safe. She was the slayer for another day. 

     Not that any vampire or Demon could beat her, she was the best that Giles (the watcher) had ever seen. A fight was nothing for the slayer. Buffy didn't even have to try hard. She trained for hours, well until Giles got tiered. There was nothing else to teach!

     Buffy, in the whole year she had been fighting demons ect, had never been near death. Except for the one time Kilosko came very, very close. And believe me he came close!

     Kilosko wasn't your average demon, he was the biggest scariest demon Buffy had seen and she had faced them every day of her life for a whole year! He was very special, was Kilosko he had the powers to see through walls and better or worse than that he could kill with words. That's right kilosko could conjour spells to kill the powerfullest of people.

*Info on Kilosko*   

      Kilosko didn't have the best background, he was made by a very weak witch named Kilico. She was the daughter of a very powerful wizard, well all her family were very powerful and Kilico had a thirst to prove herself. She didn't want to be soft all of her life. So she made Kilosko to help her take over the world and help her he did. Kilosko helped Kilico for a very long time, and when her plan failed the only thing he could do was to take over the world himself. Even though Kilosko was very powerful, he couldn't do it, no-one quite knows why he just couldn't. I'm not even sure weather Kilosko knew why he couldn't do it! Some say he just wasn't evil enough. But when his friends said they were going in search of the slayer, Kilosko thought it was the only way to show he was evil, and show he wasn't soft like all the others said. So he went along with them trying to prove him-self.

*

     Buffy had always longed to be normal, and the more she longed the more weird she became. Being the slayer isn't what your average child dreams of being, but nothing Buffy did could change that. Slaying was her past and definitely her future. She's the chosen one, more responsibility than an average 17 year old girl has.

     It was a gorgeous night that Kilosko struck, it was just getting dark and the sky was full of stars and the moon was as big and bright as it could be. Buffy was happy her heart was full of joy, mainly because she was in love. No vampires or demons could stop the thoughts of Angel.

     She was meeting Willow and was 10 minutes early. They were going on patrol and studying after. So here was Buffy standing outside a cemetery with a bag of geometry books. Then suddenly out the corner of her eye Buffy saw Kilosko, she quickly threw her bag and began to fight. The thoughts of Angel had been destroyed and this made Buffy more angry. She fought the best she had fought but still he didn't seem to die. A kick, a punch, a swerve, a stake, he wasn't dead? Buffy couldn't figure it out, then Kilosko finished the meeting. He whispered a few words and was gone. Buffy fell to the floor! She began rolling around on the floor (fighting the spell.) Then out the corner off her eye she saw Willow! She was saved!

         "Willow!" she screamed using her last bit of strength.

         "BUFFYYYYYY!" Willow screamed, her face turned from jolly to horrified in one look at Buffy. She ran round the corner and through the cemetery gate right up to where Buffy was. Buffy's hair was soaked with sweat and her face was as red as a berry.

     Willow couldn't understand it no one could beat Buffy! Willow recited a simple health spell and Buffy was better though her hands were shaking. So they slowly walked home talking about the demon. Willow was really worried about Buffy, but Buffy assured her that she was ok.

     In the morning Buffy had to face the whole gang worrying, as if Willow didn't worry enough the whole gang were impossible to handle in a worrying stage. So after 20 minutes of worrying, Giles broke it and told them to buckle down and research about the Demon. After 3 hours of the whole gang searching for the demon, well I say the whole gang Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Xander spent hours searching, Cordillia went to get coffee. Then spent 3 hours fileing her nails, only stopping one or two times to add a stupid comment like :" Do you think that pink is back in fashion" or :"I think that green is in what do you guys think."

     Well as I was saying the gang were researching for hours on end. Then finally as all the gang were about to give up Giles had a brake through! He had picked up a book about Kilico's Family, and had more than one chapter about Kilosko. Giles was over the moon that he had ordered this book for the magic shop, as it had everything about Kilosko and how to stop him. The way Buffy described him was more or less what it said in the book, so Giles knew it was the demon.

   "I've got it" said Giles enthusiastically.

    "What was it?" asked Xander

    "It's a demon that recites curses and stuff like that. He was made by a witch from a very powerful family who wanted to prove herself, so she made Kilosko to help her rule the world," Giles continued. "He is very powerful demon and could kill anyone," Giles finished off.

"So why didn't he kill me?" asked Buffy.

"He may be powerful but he isn't powerful enough to touch the slayer. His curses can kill but can't kill the slayer, they can only make you close and I mean very close to death." Giles explained.

"That's why the simple healing spell worked," said Willow.

"There still lots more information we'll need to stop him though, such as spells and stuff." Giles earged.

     So the whole gang did more and more research, even Cordillia. They soon became a Kilosko fan club, or more to the point hate club. They found out everything there was to know about Kilosko. Spells to stop him, the curses he uses stuff like that. 

     That very same night Buffy went out, she went looking for Kilosko. Well Buffy and Willow went looking for Kilosko. Willow had ten spells all ready and waiting to be used. But as you can tell you couldn't just go into a cemetery looking for one demon or vampire you had to fight a few to fight the one your looking for. So Buffy had to fight the usual vamps and on top fight Kilosko. 

     Then after four vampires had been staked, it was time to find Kilosko. Just as Buffy and Willow were about to give up, Willlow spotted him. He was heading towards Buffy really fast!

 "BUFFY, HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Willow screamed.

 "Kilosko meat your match!" Buffy murmured.

Buffy started fighting Kilosko, while Willow lit five candles aroud herself. Then just as Kilosko was about to recite a curse Willow recited half of the first spell, then she blew out the candles and recited the rest. Kilosko became a bit weaker but still he recited the curse.

     Buffy fell to the floor and wasn't moving! 

"Willow do another one," Buffy mumbled with her last bit of strength. Willow was still amazed that the spell didn't work, but still she carried on. 

     The spells didn't seem to be working, then willow had an idea. She srtated from the beging reciting the spells one after the other and on the tenth he was gone and Buffy was 100 % better! Willow and Buffy couldn't understand it! He just VANISHED! 

"Did he die or just vanish?" asked Willow.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this won't be the last time we hear from him," said Buffy.

A/N: Please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


End file.
